


Fix It

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Self-Harm, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean thinks Sam doesn’t want him anymore. Sam is too blind hanging out with Ruby to see what’s going on with Dean. Until one night he catches Dean sitting on the cold bathroom floor with his wrists smeared with blood, saying he should have stayed in hell.





	Fix It

_“Sam, that chick is bad news,” said Dean.  
_

_“I don’t need you, Dean so just back off.”_

That was a few days ago, Dean barely seeing Sam since, Dean too busy trying to get drunk and forget about everything, Sam spending all of his time with Ruby, doing God knows what.

It was too much. Nothing had seemed right since he’d came back. At least he thought he’d have Sam but even his little brother didn’t want him now.

 

“Always leaves his clothes everywhere,” muttered Sam a few hours later, moving around the motel room, shoving Dean’s things in his duffel. “I thought we had a case and you’re off getting drunk again.”

Sam sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash up after working a lead with Ruby all day, wanting nothing more than to take a quick shower and crash in bed.

He practically fell to his knees when he opened the door.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, sliding over fast, patting Dean’s face, paler than it should have been, Dean half grumbling but not moving. “Who did this to you?”

“Hell,” mumbled Dean, Sam moving to grab a pair of towels from the rack, quickly wrapping them around Dean’s bloody wrists.

“Something from hell? A demon?” asked Sam, Dean wincing when Sam pulled the towels taught.

“Should have stayed in hell,” breathed out Dean. “Should send me back.”

“Send you…” said Sam, peeling up one of the towels, taking a better look at the wounds. He peeked his head up to the sink counter, spotting a trail of crimson and a razor blade. “You goddamn idiot. You son of a…you…”

“What…” was all Dean could manage to get out before Sam was scooping him up, Dean too big and too heavy at this age but he’d carry his big brother to the end of the universe if he had to.

“You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you to a hospital and you’ll be okay,” said Sam.

“You don’t want to do that,” said Dean, trying to get Sam to set him down, no use when he was so weak.

“I want you to be okay, De. I need you to. That’s all I need. We’ll fix it okay? We’ll make this right. I promise.”


End file.
